


Bartender's Fun

by AlberonaRJ



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Lemon, One Piece Universe, One Shot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlberonaRJ/pseuds/AlberonaRJ
Summary: Just a lemony one-shot where Eustass 'Captain' Kid wanders into your bar late one evening looking for a little more than just a strong drink.*I do not own one piece





	Bartender's Fun

Kid sat at the table with Killer, casually sipping...whatever the fuck the bartender poured him.

All he had asked for was something strong, and you flipped over a glass and filled it to the brim with an amber liquid - and boy, was it fucking good. Almost as good as the sight of said bartender. He had sat at a chair that gave him a good view of the bar just so that he could drink the sight of you in with his eyes, and think about what he'd do for a chance to bend you over that counter and fuck your brains out. For now, though, he was more preoccupied with relaxing. The fact that the rest of the bar's patrons were giving him a wide berth, having recognized him from the wanted posters, was only helping. What he really wanted, though, was you in his bed. Or him in your bed. Anywhere was fine, really - he wasn't picky.

He watched from behind his glass as you left the bar to deal with some rowdy pirates in the corner, and felt a slight lurch of something - jealousy? Envy? White-hot rage? When someone at one of the tables grabbed your ass. The dude was pretty ugly, too; his face was marred with scars, greasy-looking brown hair, black soot-like patches covered his skin, and even from Kid's distance, he could see some missing teeth. Honestly, he didn't have a snowball's chance, but he was stupid enough, or maybe drunk enough, to try. You stopped in place, and a chill emanated through the bar. From this angle, Kid didn't have a good view of your facial expression, but the abstract horror on the man's face was enough for him to know that you  _weren't_  happy.

The silence in your bar was deafening.

"What the fuck did I say when you were hitting on me earlier?" you asked, voice low and filled with venom. The bar that had previously been filled with noise was quiet enough for everyone to hear you. When he didn't respond, you continued, "I said to knock that shit off before you got yourself  _fuckin'_  kicked out. This is my  _fuckin'_  bar. I'm not going to tolerate a handsy  _fuck_  that thinks that he can do whatever he  _fuckin'_  wants." With every sentence, your voice grew louder.

Wow. And Kid thought that he had a penchant for bad language.

"He's sorry!" one of his friends said, standing up and grabbing the guy's arm. "He's new around here. We're leaving now."

You watched on, unimpressed, as the group paid for their drinks and left with their proverbial tails between their legs.

"Layla," you called to one of your waitresses, and Kid saw that she flinched as if slapped, despite the now casual tone to your voice.

"Clean this mess up."

"Yes, (Y/n), right away."

He watched as you turned your head to her and smiled sweetly, then turned to the pirates in the corner, who were suddenly on their best behavior. The look on your face could only be described as utter disdain, and you asked, "You guys want to follow them out?" inclining your head ever so slightly towards the door.

"No, ma'am." one of the pirates spoke up.

Responding with only a 'hmph' and a look that promised that you would keep a careful eye on them, you turned and retreated back behind your bar. With that, the ice in the establishment instantly melted, and the casual murmur - punctuated with the occasional loud laugh - settled back into air.

"Those guys weren't kidding." Killer said, referring to the two he spoke to earlier, asking about the closest bar. They pointed Kid and Killer in the direction of your bar, "The Hot Tin Roof", the only one in the area that wasn't a total dive. Before leaving, they warned them against provoking the bartender/owner. Your bar was pretty nice; the stock of liquor was extensive to say the least, and the place itself was well-kept, clean, and had comfortable furniture.

"Yeah." Kid responded, staring at you. Looks like getting you into his bed was going to be a little harder than he thought.

Walking over to you, he placed the glass on the counter in front of an empty barstool and asked you to fill it up again.

"Sure thing." You replied, tone casual but ever-so-slightly flirty.

Kid quirked a non-existent eyebrow, unsure how to proceed, or if you were actually flirting, so he just took out his wallet and paid for the drink, with tip, of course. You smiled at him pleasantly as you put the money away - it was hard to believe that you were the same person who could strike fear into a room full of pirates, and yet...

Suffice to say, it just made him like you more.

"It's a nice place you have here." he said, starting simple.

You shrugged.

"I inherited it when my parents died. Sure, I try to keep it clean, but sometimes the clientele make me want to start throwing furniture."

Kid had no doubt in his mind that you would if you were given enough of a reason.

"Like that guy earlier?" He asked innocently - well, as innocently as he could ask.

Eyes darkening with rage, you stared at the door to the bar. "Some people just don't know when to back off. Or if the other person is even interested."

"It's not too hard to imagine why  _he'd_  be interested, though."

Smooth. You smirked, giving him an evaluating look - as if you hadn't done so already.

"You flatter me."

"No. I'm not flattering; I'm just telling you what I see."

Warmth spread between your legs. It had been too long since the last time that you found someone decent enough to fuck, and he was a little more than decent. You leaned forward.

"Oh, really? So you'd hit on me?"

"Only if I won't get shit for it, sure." His grin was dangerous. And so was yours.

"You won't know till you try." You were daring him, and he was getting all wrapped up in those tempting words of yours. What the hell. Why not?

Looking around, Kid noticed that the barstools were practically empty; the only ones that were occupied were done so by a group far, far away from the two of you. He sat down directly across from you and took a gulp of the alcohol.

"Ever since I came in here, all I could think about was how much I wanted to fuck you. Just bend you over that bar and have my way with you."

You chuckled.

"Ooooh, that's vulgar. That's not even hitting on me. You're just talking about fucking."

"Why waste my breath? You and I both know what we want."

"How do you know that's what I want?" The innocent tone of your voice was taking did nothing to quell the fire he was trying to force back.

He shrugged. "Just a guess."

After a brief moment you replied.

"Well, your guess paid off. I like  _big, bad pirates_  like you. They fuck harder."

Clenching his fist, Kid tried to keep his cool, but you were being so fucking tempting. He wanted to do terrible,  _awful_  things to you. And you seemed to want those things done to you.

"You're Eustass Kid, right?" you casually asked, wiping a glass with your towel, your eyes glued to it.

He wondered why you were being so aloof all of a sudden. "Yeah."

"Alrighty then."

"Why?"

"I want to know what I'll be screaming later tonight." you looked up, eyes twinkling with a combination of mischief and lust.

Kid sank into his chair, threading his fingers irately through his hair. "When tonight?" he asked, trying his best to make sure that his voice wasn't some sort of low, rumbly noise, and instead, audible.

You went back to the glass. "Bar closes at two. So, if you want to wait around till then, be my guest." Eyes flicking to the clock on the wall, he did his best not to swear loudly and very many times when he saw that it was only 12:30.

Torture - this was absolute torture. He watched as you made your way over to the other side of the bar where that small group was and refilled their drinks, unable to keep his eyes off of your ass. But, he had to somehow distract himself - the boner that was currently occupying his trousers made walking difficult. Looking around the bar, he tried not to think about you and your words, or the way you said them.

Back at his table, Kid kept glancing at the clock. It was 1:58 a.m., and you were starting to close up the bar, the waitresses and waiters doing their best to clean up as fast as possible so everyone could go home. At exactly two, you started to shoo people out, and since they were dealing with you, it didn't take long for them to vacate the premises. Killer stood up and turned to Kid, who was still seated.

"Go on ahead without me, I have some business to attend to." He grumbled from his chair. Waiting for you was torture, especially with all those smirks and looks you kept throwing his way when you had the time.

Within a few moments, everyone was gone, save for the two of you, and you walked out from behind the bar, intending to make sure that everything was put away and then lock the door. Kid waited not so patiently while you did all that, but when you went to the door, he stalked over to you and trapped you against the door with his body.

"Oh, hello," you said breathily, as if his cock wasn't currently very hard and pressed up against your ass. Kid's hands were all over your sides, one moving up to squeeze your breasts and the other headed down between your legs. You gasped, leaning forward a bit and squeezed your legs together at the shock of the sudden touch, and ended up pressing your ass even more against his front. He grunted at the proximity and started to unbutton and unzip your jeans, but you grabbed it with both of yours.

"No," - you gasped, - "not yet."

He forced his hand into your pants anyway and started rubbing you through your underwear, earning a whimper that he didn't think you were capable of making.

"I have to do something. Just give me five minutes." You gasped out.

With a long sigh, he removed himself from your person and stepped back. You stood there for a moment, forehead pressed against the door, and Kid watched as you squirmed in place - this did nothing to make him want to stop. Then, you turned to him, eyes dark with lust, and headed for a door behind the bar. "Five minutes. Then you can go upstairs." He nodded, intending to be there sooner.

Once you left, he plopped down in his chair and crossed his arms with a dissatisfied look; his cock was so hard it hurt, and just as he thought he was about to have some fun, you had to go do something else. Typical.

Before the five minutes were up, Kid made his way upstairs, happening upon a comfortable-looking apartment. He heard a shower running and moved toward the sound, just planning on fucking you in the shower at this point. Opening the door, he found your bedroom, just as you stepped out of the bathroom, dripping wet and wearing nothing but a towel. You glanced at the clock on your nightstand and frowned.

"Exactly five minutes. I told you to wait five, then come up."

"I've waited long enough. My patience is running thin." He growled out and stepped forward, pulling you to him, and capturing your lips with his.

This time, you didn't argue, you just kissed back. His mouth was demanding, kisses hungry and tasting of bourbon. One of his hands slipped around your waist, grabbing onto the towel in a tight grip. You would have placed your hands on his shoulder had there not been massive spikes on them, but there were, so you settled for his chest. Once your head started to grow light from lack of oxygen, you pushed on Kid's chest, trying to get some air into your lungs. He was about to dip his head down to kiss your neck, when you spoke.

"Hey. You're wearing too much."

Kid smirked. "Want me in less?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do."

He removed his left arm from his coat and let it fall to the floor with an audible clunk. Underneath, he was shirtless, and you let your hands wander over his skin, feeling up his body. He made a smug, satisfied noise, having noticed that you rather enjoyed his torso, and then continued with his prior goal of attacking your neck with kisses and nips to your exposed skin. While he did that, he grabbed one of your hands and forced it against his cock, where you started to feel him up through his obnoxious pants.

"You're pretty excited." You whispered, voice breathless.

He made a noise against your neck, but didn't comment further, instead opting for tearing off your towel and groping your breasts. You could feel his teeth and tongue and lips all over your left shoulder, and you whimpered, grabbing at his belt, trying to get it off of him faster - you were the only one who was naked and it wasn't fair. Kid pulled back and pushed your hands away from his belt.

"I can do it." He muttered, suddenly all too aware of how constricting his pants were.

Walking over to the bed, you sat down, leaning back with a smug expression and holding up your weight with your elbows. His eyes devoured your figure, as he practically tore his pants off. Kid wasted no time in removing what was left of his clothing and his boots and you raised an eyebrow as he walked over to you and stood there.

After some deliberation, he got down to his knees and grabbed your thighs, pushing them apart. He had you gasping and moaning before you could even register what was going on. Using two fingers, he spread your lower lips before him, exposing your clit, and then he almost violently began sucking on it, running his slick tongue against it.

You moaned, head dropping to the mattress. You arched your back and let out a rather high-pitched, whimpering moan as he thrust his two fingers deep inside you. For a moment, he paused, before continuing his movements, fingers moving at a brutal pace to match his tongue.

You groaned, tangling your fingers in his fiery red hair and pulling him closer. He said nothing, only made some sort of rumbling noise from deep inside his chest. You could feel the vibrations against your clit from his mouth, and that was enough. Immediately, you wrapped your thighs around his head and bucked your hips against his face, gasping and moaning drawn-out versions of his first name.

Trying to catch your breath, you lowered your thighs onto his shoulders, as he continued to kiss and lick at you. His mouth moved towards your thigh, nipping at the skin, and earned small gasps and noises.

"You know." He said, drawing your attention. Meeting your gaze, he roughly bit the inside of your thigh, causing you to cry out in pleasure. "You kept giving me shit about how excited I am, but you were fucking soaked before I even started." He looked so hot there: his face between your legs, lips all over your thigh, kissing and nipping at your sensitive skin.

"Sh-shut up." You muttered, voice wavering.

Kid chuckled as he grabbed the backs of your knees, pushing them forward so that the tops of your thighs pressed against your belly, and he gave your pussy a nice, long lick before he stood. Your eyes were drawn to his cock, so hard with the head already leaking pre-cum.

He didn't want to wait, so he slipped his knees right against the outsides of your hips, and he grabbed his cock, ready to shove it inside you.

Meanwhile, you were still trying to catch your breath after earlier. He was far too good at oral - and that was a fantastic thing. You gasped as Kid shoved his cock into you, the intrusion sudden, but more than welcomed. One of his hands anchored itself nearby your head, and you pressed your cheek against his arm, breathing heavily and moaning. The other hand was on the backs of your thighs, pushing them forward. You watched him as he thrusted into you, the way his head kept dipping forward so he could watch as his cock moved in and out of you. Following his actions, you glanced down yourself. The sight was oddly arousing, and your moans grew louder as you become even more turned on.

"Kid." You moaned, and he looked up, his vermillion eyes meeting yours.

"Hmm?"

"I w-want to be on top." You whimpered as he hit a particularly good spot.

"No." He said with a sadistic grin.

You groaned in disappointment, and decided to do what you wanted anyway. Spreading your legs, you wrapped them around his hips, pulling him closer. Leaning on your left elbow, you pushed off of it, forcing him around whether he liked it or not. You grinned at the change in position and he frowned, as his legs were now hanging off of the side of the mattress. Straightening up a bit, you straddled the surprised red-head and started your movements.

"What the hell is this?" He grunted. Even though he preferred to be on top, he had to admit that there were good points to this position as well.

"I said I wanted to be on top." You smirked, placing a hand on his chest to hold yourself up better, the other one beside his head. Forcing your exhausted legs to move, you started a quick pace in his lap, bouncing just the right way for the head of his cock to rub up against a particularly good spot.

Kid watched as your face transformed from that smug expression to one lost in pleasure, his gaze shifting down to your breasts. He rather liked watching them bounce from all your movements. Placing his hands on your hips, he dug his fingers into your skin, leaving red marks. Oh, but you enjoyed that so much, and your moans grew louder. You dug your nails into his chest, earning a hiss from him. Kid scowled as his eyes closed, but this kind of scowl was one he only made when he felt very,  _very_  good.

You didn't notice him place his feet firmly on the floor, which allowed him to thrust up. It was completely jarring, causing you to gasp in surprise, eyes shooting wide open. The movement was unexpected and you lost your balance, falling forward. Holding your hips in place, he flipped you back over so he was on top again and resumed the brutal pace that he had before. You wrapped your legs around his waist and reached up, placing your hands on his shoulders to pull him forward so you could kiss him. He took the hint and leaned forward, biting and pulling your lower lips, asking to enter. As soon as you parted your lips he plunged his tongue inside, tasting every inch of your wet cavern and wrestling with your tongue.

The kiss was broken when he moved to bite your neck, finding your sweet spot so he could mark it. You moaned and dug your nails into the flesh of his back.

He was getting close to his finish, and decided to speed things up by reaching his right arm between your bodies and rubbing circles around your clit with his fingers. The action caused your moans to become louder.

Between his overwhelming pace, and experienced fingers, you were seeing stars, the warmth in your core finally enough to get off. Wrapping your legs around him as tight as you could, you bucked your hips, chanting his name in pleasure as the waves of your orgasm washed over you. Kid tried his best to not cum right then and there, but the sensation of your walls clamping down on him was incredible. He bit your shoulder as he finished, and you were filled with a different kind of warmth.

For a few moments, the two of you lay there, trying to catch your breath. Then, Kid got off of you with a grunt, plopping down beside you with a satisfied sigh.

"Look." You said, having to take a break to breathe. "This was just a one-time thing. So try not to get attached." Kid turned to you, and you looked at him, eyes tired but full of mischief.

He chuckled.

"Don't flatter yourself. You were a great fuck, but I have plans that include leaving this island."

"Good, so we're on the same page." You said and crawled over to your pillows, where you promptly collapsed, feeling too hot to get under your covers.

"Go back to your ship or whatever,  _pirate_." You added, closing your eyes.

Oh, he didn't like  _that_. Instead of doing what you said, he crawled over and laid down beside, wrapping an arm around your body and pulling it against his.

You opened your eyes and gave him a  _look_.

"I told you to go."

He nipped at your neck, making your breath hitch.

"I don't want to. I'll leave in the morning."

You sighed and closed your eyes again.

"Whatever."

But maybe...you didn't mind as much as you wanted him to think. 


End file.
